no sabia que estaba embarazada
by shanablack
Summary: Ranma y Akane se enteran de que serán padres pocas horas antes del parto. Basada en el programa "No sabia que estaba embarazada"


Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen y la idea principal del fic nacio inspirada en "No sabia que estaba embarazada"

Tambien aclaro que es un minific d capitulos.

Cap 1.-

Ranma Saotome se encontraba al frente de una clase de estudiantes de preparatoria, se trataba de la primera clase de la mañana, era el actual maestro de educación física de la preparatoria furinkan. Tenía 24 años y había acabado la carrera el año anterior y por un golpe de suerte, ya tenía empleo en aquella preparatoria en la que tantas aventuras había vivido de joven.

- Señor Saotome, ¿Podemos hacerle una pregunta? – Una joven de cabello largo, cuyas marcadas formas atraían a jóvenes y adultos por igual.

- Pues ya estas haciendo una – el joven se había echo conocido por su particular camadería con sus alumnos. Era el maestro mas joven de la preparatoria y algo que le molestaba era que los trataran de usted, por lo que su trato con sus alumnos era de Tu a Tu – Pero puedes hacer otra.

- ¿Por qué se casó tan joven? – volvió a preguntar la misma joven, Ranma sonrió al escucharla, no era la primera persona que le hacia esa pregunta y sin embargo cuando él decidió contraer matrimonio, ni siquiera se había cuestionado la edad, simplemente había decidido que nada ni nadie la separaría de ella.

- ¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo? - le divertía las razones que tenían las personas para creer que era demasiado joven para ser un hombre casado.

- Por que mientras mas joven te casas, mas tiempo tienes que aguantarla – dijo un muchacho cuyo rostro había quedado marcado por la pubertad.

- ¿Era su primera novia? –

- Eh… Algo así – de manera inconciente el joven maestro alzo la mirada y al otro lado del gran patio pudo observar a la joven maestra parvularia que llevaba a una pequeña niña al baño, no pudo mas que sonreír de manera boba al imaginar a su esposa con una pequeña hija de ambos en sus brazos, cuyos rasgos fueran una mezcla de ambos, pero sabia que eso era imposible.

- Eh, Profe deje de mirar a la Sensei Tendo – los alumnos comenzaron a reír de manera burlesca y las chicas soltaron risitas nerviosas, al ver que Ranma observaba a la maestra con la pequeña.

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo ella es la Señora Saotome – refunfuño recalcando con énfasis las últimas dos palabras. Solo llevaban un par de meses haciendo clases en el instituto, sin embargo el se había encargado, de manera indirecta, que tanto alumnos, profesores y apoderados supiera que Akane Saotome, la maestra del primer año de primaria era su esposa.

- ¿Cómo le propuso matrimonio? -

- Etto.. B-bueno – jamás se lo había propuesto en realidad, un día sus padres decidieron romper el compromiso, y él se negó a apartarse de ella, por lo que decidió hacer algo que ni siquiera ellos podrían deshacer – Fue algo mutuo y tácito, no necesitamos de palabras.

- ¡Sensei!¡Sensei!- Ranma vio salir a la pequeña niña, que antes había entrado al baño con Akane, corría hacia él y lo llamaba a gritos. Se disculpo con sus alumnos y corrió para dar alcance a la niña – Sensei Akane no se siente bien – Ranma tomo a la niña en brazos y fue al lugar donde ella le indicaba estaba su esposa; al llegar la encontró sentada en el suelo, mientras se agarraba fuertemente el estomago.

- ¿Qué pasa?- se acerco a su esposa y la observo preocupado, mientras intentaba tomar su pulso.

- No se – estaba sudando, y sentía que sus ovarios se iban a reventar, las punzadas de dolor eran cada vez mas intensas, las venía sintiendo desde hace un par de meses, y su ginecóloga le había comunicado que se trataba de ovario poliquístico, es decir que tenia quistes en los ovarios, lo que había llevado a que subiera un par de kilos durante el ultimo tiempo, pero nada demasiado preocupante.

- Voy a llevarte al hospital – dijo Ranma mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y le indicaba a una de sus alumnas que llevara a la pequeña niña a su clase y le explicara a la otra maestra que Akane no se sentía bien.

- ¿Va a estar bien Sensei Akane? – pregunto la niña a su maestra, que con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie para que su alumna no se preocuparas.

- Claro – simulo una sonrisa, pero en cuanto la niña se dio la vuelta, no pudo evitar que una fuerte punzada la hiciera doblarse por el dolor.

- Vamos – Ranma la volvió a cargar y al ver que ella se negaba – Boba, quédate quieta, que no ves que solo me preocupo por ti.

- No es nada Ranma, en serio – dijo Akane, pero el joven no la escucho y la cargo hasta la pequeña sala de enfermería del instituto.

- Boba, cuando nos casamos me prometiste obediencia y respeto, y ahora lo que necesito es que te calles y obedezcas - al llegar, la enfermera se percato de que Akane tenía una leve hemorragia que nada tenia que ver con su periodo, era demasiada sangre, tanta que la sangre corría por sus piernas.

- Debemos llevarla al hospital, es una hemorragia interna – dijo después de unos minutos.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato ingresaron a Akane a la unidad de emergencia y no permitieron que Ranma la acompañara.

El joven se quedo en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado a otro, preocupándose cada vez más por su esposa. Hace seis meses aproximadamente, cuando aun estaban en Tokio, ella había comenzado a sentir unas leves y dolorosas punzadas en sus ovarios, había acudido a la cita con una ginecóloga y esta le había comunicado que sufría del síndrome de ovario poliquístico, sus ovarios tenían quistes en su interior, lo que provocaba que su periodo fuera irregular y una repentina alza de peso. Sin embargo las punzadas nunca habían sido tan dolorosas y mucho menos habían sido acompañadas por una hemorragia, el vio la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, y los asientos del auto donde la habían transportado.

Por primera vez sintió miedo, ella era lo único que tenia en la vida, había renunciado a todo por ella, a su familia, herencia, todo. Si a ella le pasaba algo, el no tenia motivo para vivir, había iniciado una vida junto a ella en Tokio, cuando ella decidió volver a Nerima, el volvió con ella. Durante los últimos seis años habían estado siempre juntos.

Cuando le dijeron que su compromiso estaba roto, sintió rabia y enojo por que quisieran controlar así su vida, sin embargo a cambio le ofrecieron una cura a su maldición, para aplacarlo y el acepto, creyendo que eso era lo único que le importaba, sin embargo cuando quisieron comprometer a Akane con otro, supo que eso era algo que jamás iba a permitir, por lo que un día la tomo y la llevo hasta donde pudieran contraer matrimonio, sin que nadie se interpusiera, sabiendo que después de eso jamás podrían volver a Nerima, que solo tenían la ropa puesta y las pocas cosas que pudieron guardar en un par de mochilas, y algo de dinero en el bolsillos, que a partir de ese momento eran solo los dos.

- Señor Saotome – Ranma acudió al llamado del medico tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron – Debemos intervenir a su esposa lo antes posible.

- Hágalo, haga lo que sea, pero por favor no permita que le suceda algo grave – Ranma sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

- Señor Saotome, necesitamos someter a su esposa a una cesárea de emergencia – el joven lo miro sin entender nada. ¿Cesárea? Como podían realizarle una cesárea a su esposa, ella no estaba embarazada, era imposible que lo estuviera, eso le habían dicho hace unos años – Su esposa esta embarazada señor Saotome.

- Es imposible, e-ella no puede tener hijos – seguramente se trataba se un error, era imposible que lo estuviera – Hace unos años nos dijeron que ella no podía…Que ella no podía ser madre.

- Señor Saotome, es imposible que sea un error, su esposa tiene 27 semanas de embarazo – aclaró el hombre, completamente ajeno a los sentimientos de Ranma.

- Es imposible –

- Ha habido casos de mujer que no suben un solo gramo de peso y se enteran de que serán madres cuando entran en labor de parto. La señora Saotome acaba de sufrir una hemorragia interna provocada por los quistes alojados en uno de los ovarios. Y debido a la perdida de sangre a sufrido un alza de presión que compromete su vida y la del bebe, si no sacamos el feto dentro de la próximas horas es posible que ambos mueran – la explicación fue de manera lenta, sin embargo Ranma parecía no entender las palabras que escuchaba, seguía pensando que estaba en una especie de sueño, o pesadilla. Akane no podía tener hijos, era estéril, se lo habían confirmado varios doctores.

- Ella va a estar bien ¿Verdad? –

- Si extraemos al bebe en este momento, ella estará bien, sin embargo las probabilidades de que un bebe de 27 semanas de gestación sobreviva son pocas, pero si esperamos al termino del embarazo, su esposa puede morir o quedar con graves secuelas – el doctor tenia en su mano unos papeles que entrego a Ranma para que este estudiara tranquilamente, aunque tiempo era lo que menos tenia.

- Solo sálvela -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola, bueno no pude evitar escribir este capitulo, se que tengo otras historias a medio camino, pero la idea de este fic nació mientras veía "no sabia que estaba embarazada", por lo que aclaro que si es factible que una mujer se entere de que será madre mientras entra en labor de parto. El síndrome de ovario poliquístico consiste en que los ovarios son un poco mas alargados y tienen quistes, en Internet dice que es una causa de esterilidad en mujeres con obesidad, pero yo lo tengo y tengo un peso normal.

Eso, espero vuestras opiniones como siempre. Criticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
